Do You Believe in Majik?
by Kokerret
Summary: A girl is given a second chance at life by Zen-Oh! However, her existence brings an interesting change. Kakarot doesn't make it to Earth, instead, he crashlands on Planet Majik, homeworld of the Majins. Join Kiki and Go-Go on their adventures as they learn what true power is and what it means to be a family!
1. New Life is Crashlanding

A figure floats in an empty space. There was nothing. No sound, no color, no smells, no life. Just the lone, sleeping figure. Looking a little closer, the figure appears to be a young girl. But, why is she here? Here, where there is nothing? How did she come to be in such a place?

"I brought her here." Oh? It is Zen-Oh-sama! Could you tell us your reasons?

"Hmmm. No." No? Perhaps a little bit of information? I do need to inform the readers at least a little of what's happening.

"Hmmm. Ok." Thank you, Zen-Oh-sama.

"I brought this girl here because I want a friend." Oh?

"This girl has lived a harsh life. Her powers rival the Great Priest." Oh, dear. Is she safe or...?

"Having her in one of my worlds will help her control her powers." Well, that's quite nice-

"And then she can play with me!" ...Quite a wonderful plan you have, Zen-Oh-sama! However, I am rather curious as to where you are going to place the child.

"I will place her in Universe 7. I will put the Supreme Kai in charge of creating her a new body and new home." Oh! Well, I must thank you for sharing this information, Zen-Oh-sama.

"Bye-cha!"

* * *

*Ahem* We fast-forward to see the soul of the girl in the caring hands of Universe 7's Supreme Kai, Kaioshin-sama. Kaioshin seemed rather intrigued by the soul. Indeed, she is powerful. Powerful beyond most mortals' and gods' imagination. However, Kaioshin could see the hurt underneath all that power. The hurt of a child.

Nodding to himself, Kaioshin began to create the little soul's new body. A baby. That's a good start, but, what of the species? Kaioshin shuddered when one came to mind. Majin. While he only had interactions with Majin Buu, he had to admit to himself that making the child a Majin would be the only way. The adaptability and flexibility of the Majin race were extraordinary and with the girl's power being as incredible as it was, no other race would be able to handle it. Besides, the actual Majins themselves were rather peaceful.

Kaioshin sighed as he put the finishing touches to the child's body. There. Perfect. He took a step back to appreciate his work. In front of him was the body of a newborn Majin female with 'hair' that mimicked a ponytail with a spiral bang in the front. Her skin was a dull shade of pink, which made it easy on the eyes. Speaking of eyes, the child's were a brilliant, glowing yellow that shown like jewels against her black sclera. Amazing.

Smiling, Kaioshin guided the soul into the body and waited. The child shuttered her eyes open and yawned.

"Hello there, child." Kaioshin greeted. "You're rather tired after all that hard work, aren't you?" The girl, not being able to answer, looked at the god with sleepy eyes and yawned again. Kaioshin chuckled.

"Now then, where shall I send you? Perhaps Earth?" The girl smiled slightly at the word 'Earth'. Kaioshin smiled back. "That _does_ sound appealing. However, I believe your new life should start somewhere new." He picked up the child, smiling as she curled into his chest and fell back asleep. "Perhaps a new family is what you need."

* * *

Planet Majik. Homeworld to the powerful and happy Majin race. It is a large planet tucked into a neat little corner of the universe just past the Milky Way Galaxy. The whole planet was nearly alive due to the magical properties, making it an odd place. Time seemed to move strangely there and the wild can be really dangerous, however, no one seemed to mind. After all, how can one mind when you're part of an extremely happy and powerful race?

On the planet's surface, one can see all the different clans and families. Each clan seems to be known for certain things. Like the Puff Clan: known for their amazing baking skills. The Butch Clan: known for their amazing meats. Of course, how could one miss the Demon Clan? This clan is known for their skilled fighters. There are many more clans on planet Majik, of course, but that was just to name a few popular ones. Even with each clans' talent, Majins are rather unified. They all use their talents to help each other. No wonder they're so happy all the time!

Speaking of happy, there are two Majins that happen to be even happier than usual in the Demon Clan. Why? Because they had just brought home their newborn child! Interestingly enough, that newborn is the child Kaioshin created. Truly, a little miracle. Of course, neither Majin new that little tidbit of information.

"What should we name her, Spice?" Sugar, the mother, asked her mate. Sugar was a tall, beautiful, and gentle Majin with light pink skin and 'loose hair' who had come from the Puff Clan. Her hazel eyes and white sclera shined in the sun. Spice, her mate, was a large, muscularly built, and stern looking Majin with gray skin and a single antenna coming from his head who is native to the Demon Clan. Rarely did his eyes seem to be truly open, but when they were one could see his hard yellow eyes glowing in contrast to his black sclera.

"She has a lot of energy." Spice commented as he allowed his newborn daughter to grip his finger. He could sense some serious power in her. "Her ki is tremendous."

"That's it!" Sugar exclaimed. "Kiki! Her name will be Kiki." Spice nodded at Sugar, approving her choice of name.

* * *

Elsewhere, deep in space, a simple pod races past the stars carrying a sleeping child. This baby happens to be a Saiyan from the planet Vegeta and given the name Kakarot. "Survive, no matter what." were the last words he was told by his parents before being sent on a course for a planet known as Earth. He may not remember those last moments with his parents as he grows, but they were heartfelt words nonetheless.

 _BAM!  
_  
The baby cries awake as his pod is thrown off course due to a wayward asteroid. The pod is spinning at a dizzying speed making the poor child cry harder at his predicament. Round and round and round until-!

* * *

 _BOOM!_

Sugar and Spice jumped at the sudden shaking and noise. It appeared to have come from just outside the village.

"Stay here." Spice commanded before flying towards the source of the disturbance. Sugar didn't even question her mate. She knew that if it were dangerous, Spice would deal with it.

Spice carefully flew towards the smoking crater. Even if the energy felt weak, he had to tread lightly as to not scare someone that may need help. The gray Majin spots a white pod in the middle and can faintly hear a baby crying. Relieved that there was no threat, Spice goes to stand in front of the pod for better inspection. The pod looked to be falling apart and had just barely made the landing. Spice can still hear a baby crying inside. He was disturbed by the thought that a child could be dying in the wreckage, so, to help the poor thing, he started to lift the pod. He gasped.

The baby was human looking with a brown, furry tail and a wild head of hair. As strange as that was, that was not what made Spice need more air than usual. The poor child's head was bleeding! As fast and as gentle as he could, Spice picked up the injured baby and flew straight to his home. Sugar was more adept at healing than he was. She'll know what to do.

"He should be fine now." Sugar said as she finished putting the boy in some clothing. "Who would abandon a baby?" The boy, now without any pain or injuries, seemed to be taking in his surroundings curiously. Spice put a finger to his chin in thought.

"Kiki and the boy seem to have taken a liking to each other." And Spice was right. Kiki crawled right over to the baby boy and hugged him. The boy paused a moment before giggling and hugging back. Spice looked at his mate. "I know that look."

"Oh, please!" Sugar crossed her arms and pouted. "The poor thing has nowhere to go and they're both already adjusting to each other." Spice looked back to the babies in question only see the Kiki had grown a brown furry tail of her own. He looked to the boy and the Majin could see dimples forming on the baby's arms, chest, and back where a Majin would have small holes. Sugar gave her mate a smug look as they both knew they could not separate the babies now.

On Planet Majin, a child went through an 'adjustment' period between the time of their birth and the time they reach pre-adolescence. During this period, Majin children would connect mentally and spiritually with their family and clan members. Often times children would share some biological and physical traits with other children they were close to. Whether it was the nature of the planet or of Majins was unknown, until now. Even though the boy was not Majin, he was going through his own 'adjustment' just like any Majin child by developing Majin biology into his own and sharing his traits with Kiki.

Spice sighed in defeat. Sugar was right. The babies had already started adjusting to each other amazingly. They may not know what the boy's species is, but it was clear that he would fit in just like any other Majin in the world.

"The boy would still need a name." the gray Majin stated as he watched the babies crawl on the floor and giggle.

"He seems to like to go-go-go!" Sugar laughed as she watched the boy trying to crawl at a fast pace. The boy looked up at the pink Majin and laughed. Sugar paused a moment. "Go-go-go!" The boy laughed again while bouncing on his hands and knees. "You like that? Go-go?" The boy laughed and raised his hands. "That's it! Your name is Go-Go!" Spice chuckled at the scene. It seems he became a father of twins today without seeing it coming. He had a feeling Kiki and Go-Go were going to make life on Majik all the more interesting.


	2. I'm a what?

The young soul of a girl woke up groggily before yawning. The last thing she could remember was someone stabbing her in the stomach for her money. Was that why she felt so tired? Was she on her way to the afterlife?

 _"This feels weird,"_ the girl thought. _"but I like it."_ She felt comfortably drowsy and warm and at peace. She could care less about the blurry shapes and muffled voices as she was handled. The girl felt at home with this new and strange feeling.

"...Earth?" That was the only clear thing she heard from the muffled voice. Yeah. That sounded like the perfect name for the feeling. Like Mother Nature had come to comfort her. The girl smiled to herself before she heard the muffled voice continue to drone. She soon fell asleep in the comfortable atmosphere.

The next time the girl woke up she could see and hear everything clearly. The first thing she noticed was that she had a new body.

 _"I'm...a baby?"_ The girl was very confused. _"I look like a Majin from Dragon Ball Z."_ She looked to who was carrying her and noticed that the woman carrying her and the man beside her both looked like a Majin as well. The girl also happened to note that the world around her looked like an anime rather than reality. _"W-What...? Was I reborn? What happened?"_ Having many questions, the girl observed the two curiously. She noticed how they acted like a married couple and, from what she caught from their conversation, _she_ was their new baby daughter.

 _"This is strange. So very strange."_ The girl thought. _"Is...is this a new life? What species am I? I'm not human anymore, that's for sure."_

"That's it!" the woman, her new mother, exclaimed. "Kiki! Her name will be Kiki." The girl, now Kiki, smiled and giggled at this. So what if she was reborn into a strange new species? So what if her previous questions went unanswered? She could tell this was going to be an interesting new life.

And she plans on enjoying every second of it.

* * *

Kiki was startled when she heard the crash outside. She hoped it was nothing bad. She had just been reborn for goodness sake!

"Stay here." The girl watched her father walk out of the house to investigate before shortly returning with an injured baby boy. Kiki's mother was saddened at the sight and placed Kiki beside the boy as her mother started to heal him.

 _"Huh."_ Kiki sat up and stared at the boy in thought. _"He looks so familiar. It's on the tip of my tongue. Who is he?"_ That's when she noticed his monkey-like tail. _"Wait a second-!"_ Kiki's father turned the boy and she got a good view of his face, specifically the baby's big innocent eyes and wild hair. _"Oh my Lord, that's Goku."_ Kiki blinked. _"That's Goku. Son Goku. Son Goku from Dragon Ball."_ Kiki's brain had stopped for a moment before- _"WAIT JUST A DAMN MINUTE! What is baby Goku doing here!? I know this place isn't Earth, so what the Hell!?"_

"He should be fine now." Kiki's mother said as she finished clothing the Saiyan. "Who would abandon a baby?" By now, the little Saiyan had sat up now that he was free of pain and injury and looked to his surroundings curiously. Kiki looked at the babe in sympathy. She knew what he had just lost and now he was here instead of where he should be, making his losses ever greater. The girl crawled over to the Saiyan and hugged him, not sure of anything else to do to comfort the lost child. The boy paused before giggling and hugging Kiki back. That was when something weird happened.

She could feel his joy. Kiki could feel his emotions and couldn't stop a giggle coming from within her. It seemed the Saiyan could feel her emotions as well as he started to giggle and hug her more comfortably. Soon, Kiki ended up playing chase with the boy and she was having the time of her life.

 _"Wow. Never thought this would be so entertaining."_ Kiki thought with a smile. Then she felt something from her backside. _"Huh?"_ She looked and saw a monkey-like tail attached to her body. _"Ok...that was not there before."_ She turned her gaze to the boy and noticed that he gained something strange too. He has dimples all over his upper body. _"And they're in the same place as where the little holes on my body are."_

"Oh, please!" Kiki noticed her mother crossing her arms and pouting at her father. "The poor thing has nowhere to go and they're both already adjusting to each other." Kiki ignored the rest as she went on to continue playing with the baby Saiyan. Faster and faster the two crawled as they chased each other through the room. Then, out of nowhere, the boy looked up to Kiki's mother and laughed. She realized that it was because her mother had said something to catch his attention.

"Go-go-go!" her mother exclaimed and the boy laughed again. "You like that? Go-go?" Kiki thought he looked outright hysterical at this point as the boy laughed again. "That's it! Your name is Go-Go!" Kiki's mother shouted in joy as she picked up the newly dubbed Go-Go and spun in a circle.

 _"Go-Go, huh?"_ Kiki thought. _"Perhaps I won't have to worry about the timeline after all."_ The girl giggled when her father picked her up and squealed when he spun her around. _"Maybe it's best to just enjoy this new life I have. Especially since I now have a twin brother."_


	3. Beautiful Life and Strange Wizards

My, isn't it a beautiful day on Majik? The sun is shining brightly in the purple sky, the clear blue ocean waves are calm and content, and the spiraling green grass plains have the most wonderous looking wildlife grazing upon it. Yes, it is a beautiful day indeed on planet Majik.

"C'mon, Kiki!"

"Wait up, Go-Go!"

Ah, it seems our young friends have grown since the last time we saw them.

"Race ya!" Go-Go exclaimed before blasting off into the sky and quickly tailed by his twin sister, Kiki. Both children have grown and had just finished their adjustment period.

Go-Go seemed to have gained many Majin attributes and abilities. Physically, Go-Go only seemed to have only gained the tiny holes a typical Majin would have on their upper body. Biologically, however, Go-Go is able to morph, stretch, and regenerate his body like a pile of goo and turn living beings into any food he desires. If he were to consume the food he made, he would gain the power and abilities of the being he ate. Despite Go-Go's outward appearance, he wasn't at all any different from any other Majin. He just had extra quirks.

It was a little harder to tell what Kiki gained from her brother. Physically, Kiki seemed to have only gained the brown, furry tail. Sugar and Spice didn't see it at first, but now they could see that Kiki and Go-Go grow exceptionally stronger after every spar, battle, and injury. Both children had to completely regenerate after a training session with their father, and by the Gods did their power grow to insane heights. The villagers of their clan were amazed at how fast the twins grew in strength and the two quickly became the stars of the clan right under their father. Another thing Sugar and Spice noticed was that the twins had an amazing sense of smell and hearing. It was because of this that they found out someone accidentally put in a poisonous plant in the cooking. That Majin was never trusted to cook again without someone to help him identify the correct ingredients. All of this was rather extraordinary when all is said and done. However, there is one scary thing Kiki gained from Go-Go. The ability to transform into a giant, powerful ape with a full moon. Luckily, no one was hurt, but the Demon Clan took great care in making sure the twins wore shades on nights with a full moon.

" _We're home!_ " both children exclaimed as they jogged up to their parents.

"Just in time for dinner." Sugar said as she laid out the table. Kiki and Go-Go noticed a cake on the table.

"Hey, Mama?" Kiki called out as she sat at the table.

"Yes, dear?"

"Why do we have cake now?" Go-Go asked in place of his sister. " _It's not desert time._ " Sugar laughed softly at their twin-speak.

"Don't tell me you forgot what day it was today." Spice said as he walked in the room. The twins tilted their heads in confusion.

" _What day, Papa?_ " Spice shook his head. Sugar smiled and decided to save her mate the hassle.

"It's your birthday, sillies!" The twins' eyes widen at the realization.

" _Wow!_ " Spice shook his head again in exasperation as Sugar laughed softly.

"How could we forget?"

"I can't believe it."

"Well," Spice started. "since you two are now 12 rounds, I believe you may be ready to go on patrols with me." A moment of silence after this statement.

" _WHAAT!?_ " Kiki and Go-Go nearly fell off their chairs as they yelled out their surprise in unison.

"You mean that, Papa?"

"Really, really mean that?"

Spice gave the twins one of his blank, yet intense stares to quite them down.

"Yes," he answered. "you two have done well in your training. Now you two must move on to real-world action. How to react to real-life situations first-hand." The twins could only stare in astonishment. Their Papa was allowing them to go with him on his Justice patrols. The Justice Majik consists of the top fighters in all of Majik and they always make sure the planet and its citizens are safe. From fighting wild predators to bringing down the rare, yet dangerous criminals. Most Majins in the Demon Clan were part of the Justice Majik since the clan is renowned for their amazing fighters, including Spice. Going on patrols with their Papa would mean they could get the best training a Majin could ask for.

"When would we start?" Kiki asked.

"And how many times a day are we doing this?" Go-Go asked straight after.

Spice opened his mouth to answer when he paused. The twins and their mother also paused as the whole family seemed to be hearing something.

"Majik," It was the Great Matriarch of the planet, Great Mother Sunlight, speaking through telepathy to everyone on the planet. "we have a visitor from another planet. Please, remember your manners and duties as a Majin when showing Mister Babidi the greatness of our people." The message ended.

"Oh my, a visitor?" Sugar said in surprise. "Last time we had a visitor was nearly 50 rounds ago and he was rather rude."

"Hm." Spice crossed his arms and stared a hole onto the table. "I'll be sure to keep a close eye on this visitor. In the meantime," He looked to his children. "change of plans. You'll be going with Uncle Clove for patrols _and_ -!" Spice's emphasis on the last word made the twins halt their groans in their throats. "I don't want to hear about you two getting into trouble. Is that clear?"

" _Yes, Papa._ "

* * *

Kiki laid wide-awake that night. She just couldn't get the visitor's name out of her head. Babidi. As in, the wizard who used Majin Buu to destroy countless lives throughout the universe. Babidi. He used a Majin, a powerful, yet gentle and kind race, to wreak havoc through the universe. Babidi. She met a little baby Majin known as Buu. He was only 2 rounds in age before he went missing the last round. Not even the Justice Majik and the three Great Matriarchs with their powerful spells could find the little one. Now she knew. Babidi. No wonder Buu acted like a little kid in the show. He was a toddler used as a weapon. Babidi. The wizard's name made her blood boil even more than it did before. Babidi.

With a huff, Kiki turned to her side and went to sleep. All this time in her new life and she had no idea something would already start to haunt her.

 _Babidi_.

* * *

The next day found Spice, Kiki, and Go-Go at the Justice building waiting for Clove to arrive. Spice tapped his foot against the floor as his patience for the laid-back Majin was wearing thin. The stern Majin huffed as his foot tapped a beat faster. Kiki and Go-Go looked at each other with worry.

"Hey, guys!" came a voice. The family looked to the owner of that voice. Clove. Clove is Spice's younger sibling by 3 rounds. He was navy blue and was rather chunky and large in stature. Interestingly enough, his arms and legs were fit and built, but that was all. His eyes, although closed, helped to reflect his happy-go-lucky attitude for the world to know.

"You're late." Spice ground out as he crossed his arms. "I should already be with the team to escort the visitor from the embassy."

"Aw, don't be such a stiff, bro." Clove patted Spice on the back. "I'm only 10 minutes late. Besides, everything'll be fine. Right, kids?" The twins said nothing as they didn't really know what to say. They opted for a blank face instead.

"Yet, you wonder why I didn't let the twins near you during their adjustment." Spice sighed before turning to his children. "Sundown is when our shift ends. Behave you two." With an affectionate ruffle of their heads, Spice left the children with Clove.

"So," the blue Majin started with a clap of his hands. "you kids wanna see something cool?"

* * *

" _Whoa._ "

"Is that really Mother Mountain?"

"Can we get closer?"

"This is as far as we can go, kids." Clove said as he sat on a rock. "You both know how sacred Mother Mountain is. Only the three Great Matriarchs can go there."

"That's where the Matriarchs speak to All-Mother, right?" Go-Go asked his uncle.

"That's right kid-o!" Clove poked the boy's nose. "All-Mother resides in Mother Mountain, making sure life and magic are preserved through all of Majik."

"And it's where you two came from." Sugar added in as she landed behind the group. "Brought you lunch, kids."

" _Thanks, Mama!_ " The twins wasted no time on chowing down.

"Mama?"

"Yes, Kiki?"

"What did you mean that's where we came from?" Sugar put down her bite of food as she relived her memory with a smile.

"You two weren't born normally like most Majin, Kiki, Go-Go." This caught Kiki's attention. She knew Go-Go wasn't born Majin, but herself? That's news. "Great Mother Sunlight approached me and your father many rounds ago. She told us that All-Mother had gifts for us. Two to be exact. One directly from the mountain from which she resided and another from the stars." By now, even Clove was paying close attention. His brother only told him a summary of how the twins came to be. "One day, Great Mother Moonlight escorted me and your father to Mother Mountain. All-Mother had blessed me to become pregnant. It was a miracle. It was in Mother Mountain that I gave birth to Kiki." The twins glanced at each other with the same question: what about Go-Go? Sugar continued.

"When we came home with Kiki, All-Mother gave us our second gift. The one from the stars. A pod crashlanded near our home and sustained damage. Your father went to check what had happened when he found you, Go-Go. A baby bleeding from his head. Your father took you straight home and I healed you. Not even 5 seconds later, you and Kiki were hugging each other and adjusting much like any other pair of Majin twins." Sugar hugged the children and brought them out of their shock. "You two were a gift from All-Mother and I am happy to be your mother."

"Does..." Go-Go paused. "Does that mean I'm not _really_ Majin?" Sugar laughed softly and ruffled his head.

"Oh, Go-Go. That doesn't mean you're not a Majin at all. Remember what I told you about your adjustment periods?" The twins nodded. "Now how could you not be Majin if you adjusted with your family? You even gained your twin sister." Kiki and Go-Go looked at each other before smiling brightly. Of course! How silly of them to worry! They were Majins through and through just as they were twins.

" _Yeah! You're right!_ " Kiki and Go-Go laughed and danced in circles with each other.

"Of course I am." Sugar packed up her things. "Now, if I remember correctly, you three should be on a proper patrol now, correct?" Clove started to sweat when Sugar's stare had a sinister gleam aimed straight for him.

"Hehehe...Yes, ma'am." Clove laughed nervously. "C'mon, kids. Let's hit to road."

" _Ok. Bye, Mama!_ " Sugar laughed and waved as the twins and their uncle took to the skies.

"Honestly," the pink Majin laughed to herself. Sugar shook her head before she made her way home.

Clove breathed a sigh of relief as he lead Kiki and Go-Go to their patrol trail.

 _"No wonder Spice picked her for a mate."_ he thought to himself. He shook his head to clear himself of any remaining shivers. _"And the Puff Clan still wonders why Sugar is fit for the Demon Clan."_ Clove was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a strange energy making its way towards Mother Mountain.

"Huh?" Kiki slowed down to a stop next to Clove and was soon followed by Go-Go. "Uncle Clove? Why'd you stop?" Clove didn't answer as he kept focusing on the energy.

"Hey, isn't that Mister Babidi? The visitor?" Go-Go asked before pointing to a flying figure in the distance. Clove looked to where the boy was pointing with wide-open eyes. That was Babidi's energy? Why would he be flying straight to Mother Mountain?

"Stay here, kids. I need to ask Mister Babidi a few questions." The twins nodded before watching their uncle take off.


	4. Sugar and Spice Protect All Life

The twins, Kiki and Go-Go, floated idly in impatient silence. Questions ran through the children's minds. Why would Mister Babidi head for Mother Mountain? The Matriarchs should be with him, where are they? Why did his energy feel funny? Is Uncle Clove ok? This and more ran through their heads as they obediently stayed in their spot in the air.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kiki's mind, while she shared many thoughts with Go-Go, had one main focus. Babidi. What was he planning? Why Mother Mountain? She wanted to fly after him so badly and stop him before he makes a mess of things. However, two things stopped her from doing that. 1) She didn't want to risk Go-Go falling under the wizard's control. 2) She would screw up an already screwed up timeline even more so than it already has been screwed. While Kiki was suspicious of this world being part of a completely alternate reality in comparison to what she knows of the canon, the girl could not help but feel as if Planet Majik, the Majins, and Go-Go being here didn't really change much. So, with that said, Kiki would attempt to not abuse her knowledge of the future. Not too much, at least.

Kiki was starting to get restless alongside her brother, Go-Go. Just _what_ is Uncle Clove doing?

* * *

Clove landed at the entrance of Mother Mountain, the last place where he felt Babidi's energy before it acted funny, making it hard to track him down. The large Majin considered contacting HQ before he decided against it. He needs to assess the situation a little better and gather evidence. He felt like he was going to regret this decision later. Carefully, Clove entered the sacred mountain's entrance as he continued to search for Babidi's energy.

So far, everything looked as it should. The carvings and paintings and the deep and high walls were undisturbed. The ancient artifacts were left untouched of unworthy spirits. The gardens were vibrant, alive, and strong. Nothing seemed to be out of place. Wait-!

There! Clove was finally able to pinpoint the wizard's energy and had started to jog in its direction. Deeper and deeper into Mother Mountain and the blue Majin was starting to sweat anxiously. Why was Babidi this deep in Mother Mountain without the Matriarchs? What was the wizard doing? It couldn't possibly be sightseeing. He couldn't be lost either since there were arrows and signs visible nearly everywhere. Clove opened a door and was finally face to face with Babidi...and another Majin?

"Ugh! _Wonderful_! Distractions!" Babidi exclaimed in annoyance. Clove, on the other hand, barely heard a word. He was too busy staring at the handful of bodies on the ground. They were all very young Majin children that looked to have been turned stiff and then broke apart like clay. The blue Majin had to swallow a gag as he stared at the pile that was carelessly thrown into a corner. He tried to turn his attention back to the wizard but was caught off guard with three more bodies in the same condition positioned in front of the mantle. Clove gasped with wide-open eyes.

"Th-the Matriarchs!" he exclaimed. "Wh-what have you done to them!? How could you do such a thing!?" How could this-this _thing_ take the Majins' kindness and hospitality and throw it in their faces by _murdering_ a group of children and the Great Matriarchs before defiling Mother Mountain!? And why is there a _Majin_ working with the wizard!? He needed to contact HQ ASAP!

 _"HQ! Clove to HQ! Is anyone there!?"_ Clove attempted to make contact via telepath connection. Something was interfering. _"Spice! Anyone!? Babidi is in Mother Mountain!"_ No response. _"Kiki! Go-Go! If you can hear me, get home! Find your dad! Babidi is evil!"_

"I'm busy! Buu! Take care of the filth." Babidi then proceded to ignore Clove and continued working. The pink Majin next to the Wizard smiled and trotted up to the blue Majin.

"Wait, Buu?" That was all Clove could get out before Buu did the utmost Majin taboo.

"Buu turn you into candy!"

* * *

"Sir! We just received an SOS from Clove!" cried a red Majin. "Something was interfering with his message. All we got was that he was at Mother Mountain with Mister Babidi." The captain of the Justice Majin, Captain Steel, nearly dropped his jaw onto the floor. This was serious! Why would the visitor be in Mother Mountain without permission from the Matriarchs!?

"Get our Special Ops team to Mother Mountain this instant! The visitor is attempting to corrupt All-Mother!" And just like that, various forces in the Justice Majin HQ started to run around rampant. This was insane! This visitor was no white mage like he told the Matriarchs, he was a dark sorcerer!

* * *

 _"Kiki! Go-Go! If you can hear me, get home! Find your dad! Babidi is evil!"_ The twins jumped at the message. Their uncle sounded panicked and afraid. This wasn't like Uncle Clove at all.

 _"Uncle Clove?"_ Kiki called out.

 _"What's going on?"_ Go-Go asked. Neither child received a response as they both felt Clove's energy drop and disappear altogether. This made the twins freeze and turn pale.

"U-Uncle Clove?" Go-Go called aloud. Kiki shook herself and sucked in a breath before grabbing her brother's arm.

"We need to go." Go-Go only stared in response. His sister shook him a little, "You heard Uncle Clove! We need to find Papa! We need to tell him that Babidi is evil!" Go-Go nodded stiffly before following her lead and flying towards their father's energy signal.

* * *

Spice's head shot up as he felt his younger brother's life force die off. What? _What?_ He's...dead? The grey Majin looked in the direction he last felt Clove's energy. Mother Mountain? Why would he be there? The last thing Clove felt was fear and confusion. What did he see?

" _PAPA!_ " He turned to see his children, Kiki and Go-Go, flying as fast as they could towards him. In an instant, Spice approached the twins and checked them over. He could feel their feelings of shock and loss pouring in heavily. Of course, they must have seen Clove's death. The twins were clinging onto their father as if their lives depended on it.

"P-Papa...U-Uncle Clove..." Go-Go started. "H-He was...h-he...WAAAAA!"

"H-He said...*sniff* he said Babidi is evil." Kiki had to struggle to get out the message. "H-He w-was in M-Mother Mountain...a-and...a-and...WAAAAAA!" Now both of the twins were bawling their hearts out for their late uncle. Spice just held the children in a tight embrace as he flew them to their home. If what he just heard was true then he needed to get the kids home and make sure Sugar was ok.

Spice flew as fast as he possibly could so that he could reach the village. He staggered mid-flight when he felt, what most likely was, the Butch Clan's life signals disappearing. How? How could an entire clan of Majins just die that easily!? Spice pushed to fly faster.

"P-Papa...?"

"The Butch Clan..."

The twins felt it too and the grey Majin could feel their growing fear. He hugged them a little tighter.

"Don't focus on them. Focus on me." Spice needed to calm them down somehow. "Don't think about them right now just focus on me and Mama." Kiki and Go-Go glanced up before following their father's orders. Spice's ki offered some comfort as it seemed to cover their own ki signitures like a safety blanket. "We're almost home."

* * *

Sugar sat in her kitchen restlessly. She knew what had just occured. By now, every Majin had just shared what they knew with each other and all of Planet Majik was in a panic. I mean, who really heard of someone that could _kill_ a Majin so easily? So mercilessly? Babidi was worse than your average murderer. He had gone and corrupted All-Mother with his magic. Such faithless ambitions!

The mother shot up from her seat when she felt her family nearby. It brought her some relief to know that none of them were harmed. Just as her body felt lifted from a weight, something heavier was replaced. Babidi's energy was near the village. Sugar shook in fear. No! She had to go warn her family! Sugar shot out of her home and flew straight for her mate and children. She needed to at lest try to warn them before it was too late.

" _Mama!_ " Kiki and Go-Go exclaimed. Sugar rushed to them and hugged the twin's tightly.

"Oh, thank All-Mother you two are alright." She looked over to her mate. "Spice..." Said Majin only responded by wrapping his arms around his mate. Sugar accepted the embrace, but still looked him straight in the face. "Spice...what are we going to do?" Spice was silent for a moment.

"Mama,"

"Papa,"

" _the village..._ " Sugar answered her children with a tight embrace. The twins were terrified and shocked. The poor things.

"We need to get them off-world." Spice's sudden statement threw Sugar for a loop. "There's a nearby station with escape pods. We head there." The pink Majin nodded in agreement and followed her mate's lead, all the while both parents were keeping a lookout for Babidi's energy.

The family was nearly there when the parents felt Babidi begin his chase. Somehow the wizard was fast. Scary fast. And he was gaining a lot of ground in a short amount of time. Cursing under his breath, Spice started to slow down.

"Sugar," Spice called out. "get them to the station." Sugar looked at her mate in shock.

"No..."

"Sugar, please." The Majins slowed to a stop. "Sugar, he's too fast. Please." Sugar stared into her mate's open eyes before sighing. She could feel his desperation and fear. Spice desparately wanted to protect his family, even if it cost his life.

"Ok." Sugar said as she had one last embrace with Spice. "I love you." Spice kissed the top of her head.

"Go, love." And with that, Spice turned around and shot off towards Babidi.

" _PAPA!_ "

Sugar felt her heart break as she flew the opposite direction. It was for the best. It was for their children's safety.

" _PAPA!_ "

No matter what, Sugar must not look back.

"PAPA!"

"COME BACK!"

No matter how much it hurt.

* * *

Kiki and Go-Go watched helplessly as their father flew towards the evil Babidi. They had already lost their village, their home, they didn't want to lose their Papa too.

"Papa..." Go-Go muttered. Tears were streaming down his face. "Papa don't go." He clung onto his sister as their mother held them both.

"Papa has to win." Kiki said, trying to cheer her brother up. "He's the strongest, right?" Go-Go sniffled before nodding his head.

"That's right!"

This was said all too soon. Sugar felt her mate die and Babidi was making his way to them. The twins wailed in agony and grief. It had to be a lie. Spice couldn't just lose that easily. He was one of the most powerful Majins!

Sugar landed and placed her children into an escape pod. She made a sad note that none of the pods had been used.

"Listen to me, kids." the mother said, bringing the twins' attention to her. "You have to be strong. No matter what, remember that you are Majins." Babidi was uncomfortably close now. "Survive." Sugar placed a hand on Go-Go's cheek. "Be strong." She placed her other hand on Kiki's cheek. "Never forget how much I love you two." Tears flowed freely from Sugar's face.

"Mama.."

"Don't go..."

It was too late. Sugar quickly shut the pod and launched it.

" _MAMAAAA!_ " Sugar watched the pod disappear into the sky before turning around. Babidi landed with Buu and both were laughing maniacally.

"Hehehe, honestly darling, you should have known that it was futile to escape my power." Sugar took a calming breath as she got into a fighting stance.

If she was going down, Sugar was going down fighting.

The pink Majin launched herself and charged towards her enemy.

"HUAAAAAAA!"

* * *

" _MAMA! PAPA!_ " Kiki and Go-Go cried out as the pod continued its path away from Planet Majik. By now, they were far enough away to see the planet in its entirety. The children rubbed their eyes before they noticed something strange. Planet Majik was getting brighter. What was happening?

Their question was almost immediately answered when both Kiki and Go-Go watched Planet Majik become completely covered with light and then...

...nothing.

Planet Majik wasn't there anymore. It was gone. The twin children were frozen in shock as they realized they could not feel any Majins' ki signiture or the magic of their homeworld. Everything was _dead_.

" _WAAAAAAA!_ "


	5. An Old Man and a Dragon's What?

**Age 748**

Martial Arts Master Son Gohan enjoyed his simple life in the wilds of Mt. Paozu. The beauty of nature lay undisturbed. The animals hunting and hiding as are the natural order of the universe. Today had just the perfect weather for a peaceful walk down a familiar trail. It was nice. The morning air was warmed by the bright sun and gentle wind. The birds were awake and chirping to one another in different tunes and tones. All and all, it seemed as if nothing could disturb this moment on Earth.

 _BOOM!_

Except for whatever that was.

Poor old Gohan nearly tripped from the shaking.

"Oh, dear! What on Earth was that!?" Hoping that whatever did that was no true threat, Gohan made his way to the source of the explosion to sedate his curiosity.

The old martial arts master certainly did not expect a large crater in the ground. In the center of said crater was a large white ball with strange patterns decorated around the whole thing. Walking closer, Gohan felt the presence of two beings inside the ball. The two energy signals felt young, yet older? Strange. They also felt very, _very_ powerful. Gohan placed a hand on the ball and nearly jumped out of his skin when the ball suddenly had a hole on its side. Oh. So those were the energy signals inside. Inside, sleeping and clinging to each other, were two small children. Or what Gohan believed were children.

One child looked like a young boy with wild, spiky hair. He seemed human enough until one noticed his furry brown tail and tiny holes on his chest, back, and arms. On top of that, the boy had strange clothing. He wore no shirt but had a dark gold colored scarf tied around his neck. The boy's pants looked like black gi pants with a thin dark gold cloth tied around the waist of the pant legs. Even the shoes were strange but seemed close enough to be called boots. The boots were dark gold from the ankle down while it was black above the ankle with a dark purple lining. The boy's black arm bracers looked to match the boots.

Gohan blinked at the boy before turning to the other child. This one was even stranger. It seemed to resemble a young girl, at least by what Gohan could guess. The child was a mild pink colored being with a tail matching the other child. It even shared the same tiny holes on its body. The child had something that resembled hair as if it were tied into a ponytail. Strange. The child had similar clothing to the boy except the pink child had a strapped shirt on and black gloves instead of bracers.

The martial arts master was brought out of his musings when he heard the boy yawn. The boy rubbed his eyes before staring straight into Gohan's eyes. For a moment, both Gohan and the boy just looked at one another. Then,

"WAH!" _WHAM!_ Gohan found out just how powerful the boy's right hook was. In the boy's defense, the old man probably should not have been so close to his face. Gathering his bearings, Gohan picked himself up and raised a hand in a show of peace while the other rubbed his (possibly) broken jaw.

"Now, now! I mean no harm!" the man tried. The boy had lept out of the crater and had already taken a stance. "I'm sorry to have scared you, but I mean you no harm." The boy seemed to consider his words. He stayed in his stance but did not move. "My name is Gohan. May I ask what is yours?" The boy was silent for a moment before speaking.

"Go-Go. My name is Go-Go." Ok. Progress. "What planet is this?" Old Gohan blinked. So they _were_ aliens! Right?

"Earth." What followed was an intense stare down from the boy.

"Go-Go?" The pink being lept out of the crater and stood behind the boy. "What's going on?"

"Stay back, Kiki! This thing could be dangerous." The pink child looked at Gohan.

"No, no! Please, I mean no harm!" Gohan really did not want to be on the other side of either child's wrath. From what he could sense, the boy's punch was merely a love tap. Maybe less. "I was merely curious as to what caused such a ruckus out here when I stumbled across the crater." The pink child looked directly into Gohan's eyes for a moment before turning to the boy.

"He's not lying, Go-Go. You know we can both feel it." The boy continued to stay in his stance. Gohan began to sweat. How could such a little boy have such a hardened gaze?

"If you'd like, I was just about to make dinner. We could talk over a warm meal, yes?" He could clearly hear both children's stomach growl. The boy frowned.

"Fine, but you better not try anything funny!" Gohan's only response to Go-Go was his nervous laughter.

* * *

The children sat quietly, slowly eating their food. Gohan could tell something was bothering them and was affecting their appetite.

"So," he started as he sat down with a cup of tea. "why don't you tell me who you two are and where you came from." The children glanced at each other.

"My name is Kiki." the pink child said. "He's my brother, Go-Go. We're twin brother and sister."

 _"Ah, so the pink child_ is _a little girl."_ Gohan thought to himself. _"I have a feeling that won't be the strangest bit."_

"We're Majins from the planet Majik." Go-Go continued for his sister. "Mama and Papa sent us away in an escape pod so that the evil wizard wouldn't get us." The boy clenched his fists.

"The evil wizard killed our family." Kiki chocked out. "He destroyed our home. Our planet." She swallowed a sob. "He was a visitor to Majik, but he went and murdered everyone."

"Everything's gone." Go-Go said as he held his sister. "We can't even go home anymore."

Gohan's heart bled for the poor children. Yes, it was strange to learn that these two were from a completely different planet, but that didn't matter to the old man. He couldn't imagine what pain the two children went through. Having to watch your family die? Your home planet destroyed? Dear Kami, the poor things looked so young and they already lost everything.

Question is: What now?

* * *

 **1 month later...**

"Are you sure, Mister Gohan?"

"Yeah. What if we break you?"

Old Gohan sweatdropped at the children. He was attempting to teach them some of his techniques since he knew the twins' training was at a much higher level than even his Master Roshi's training. Hell, he would bet every Zeni to his name that just one of the children could destroy the old Demon King Piccolo with one finger if he were still around. Still, learning new techniques is never a bad idea.

"Now, now, children. We are not sparring each other. I am merely showing you two some techniques I learned as a student."

" _Oh._ "

Taking care of the Majin children taught Gohan a fat load of interesting things. From other aliens and their cultures to fighting techniques made by the Demon Clan. It was truly amazing just how much was out there. If the old man were honest with himself, he would think he may have gotten stronger by training with the Majin twins. Their incredible strength bundled with their training routine and fighting techniques made, what Gohan believed, the ultimate fighter. Not to mention that these Majins could regenerate their _entire body_ instantaneously and turn _living beings into any food they chose_.

Still, learning about Majins and Planet Majik had to be the most interesting topics to learn about. For one, time moved very strangely on Majik in comparison to the rest of the universe. Due to the amount of magic on the planet, 1 standard year would be 20 years on Majik. 20 standard years equated to 1 round, a standard Majik year. When Gohan found out that the twins were 12 rounds in age (doing the math, he noticed that was 240 standard years) he was shocked. When he asked why they both looked so young, he was told,

" _That's because we_ are _young. We're kids._ "

Turns out that Majins live long lives. Very, _very_ long lives. According to Kiki, Majins lived an average of 500 rounds (10,000 standard years). The twins were a mere 12 rounds in age, so they were just little kids. Both mentally and physically the twins still had a good amount of growing to do.

Gohan shook his head at these thoughts. The universe sure was a strange place.

* * *

Kiki stared at her reflection in the pond. She couldn't believe it. She was on Earth. The girl was still depressed over the loss of her home, but being on Earth brought her new hope. The Dragon Balls. When Kiki saw the year on Gohan's calendar, she nearly lost her breath. If she remembered correctly, it was a year before Bulma came by in search for Gohan's dragon ball. Of course, everything that had happened thus far plus everything Kiki found out made a few things clear.

1) The timeline is still on track, even with the major changes.

2) Time moved funny on Majik.

3) Both Kiki and Go-Go were going to be overpowered as fuck until the Buu Saga (maybe).

and,

4) There were still more changes to come.

With everything said and done, Kiki began to make a plan. A big plan. She wanted to help make some changes of her own in this world. Like making sure the Saiyans stay alive or making sure to train the humans so they're not weak-ass little shits.

Kiki smacked her cheeks. Focus! First things first. Use the Dragon Balls to bring back her home and family. Having Majik and her family back is what her heart desired the most as of right now and most likely what was needed.

The girl turned to face her brother. Go-Go was practicing the Kamehameha by firing it into the sky. He looked so relaxed and carefree at that moment, Kiki never wanted that to go away. It was nice to see such an expression on Go-Go's face after it had stayed so alert, so serious for the past month. Kiki's resolve turned to steel as she looked at the boy. Go-Go was an innocent boy even after the traumatic event they both suffered through. He was already a great fighter and Kiki knew he would become a great man in the future. She would do everything in her power to make sure Go-Go has a good and fulfilling life while becoming the great fighter he's destined to turn into.

And if anyone tried to hurt her brother, Kami have mercy on the poor souls who try. Timeline be damned.

With all of this in mind, Kiki nodded to herself before jogging to join her little twin brother. This new life has taken a very interesting turn.

* * *

 **Age 749**

" _An adventure?_ " Kiki and Go-Go asked. Gohan chuckled at the twins.

"Yes, children. this would be an opportunity to see the rest of the world. Earth has so much to offer and many sights to see. This would be good for the two of you." The children glanced at the blue-haired teenaged girl standing beside Gohan. She had arrived earlier looking for something called 'Dragon Balls'. Supposedly, if one were to collect all 7, a great big dragon would grant you a single wish. What a strange tale. "Besides," Gohan interrupted their thoughts. "this fine young lady would need protection, wouldn't you think?" The old man was right. The blue-haired girl was the weakest thing the twins had ever seen. A pet rodent on Majik had more strength than her.

"Are you sure it would be ok for the little tykes to come with me?" Bulma asked. "I mean, they may be aliens or whatever, but they're still little kids."

"Now hold on just a second!" Go-Go yelled out. This girl just offended himself and his sister by claiming they were weak! How dare she! "We are proud Majins and Majins are NOT weak!" The boy crossed his arms and frowned. Although, the frown looked more like a cute pout. "Majins are the most powerful beings in the universe. Never forget it!" Kiki pouted next to her brother as she too crossed her arms. Gohan laughed lightly before addressing the teenager.

"Please trust me when I say they can take care of themselves. I highly doubt anything on Earth could even defeat one of the twins, let alone both of them." The blue-haired girl was still skeptical but accepted their company nonetheless. She didn't want to be lonely on this adventure anyway. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?

* * *

Bulma grumbled as she revved her motorbike to catch up with the running children. She was definitely _not_ in the mood to carry a turtle 50 miles out of the way just to put him in the ocean. Here she thought she would have some decent company on her quest, not an added chore of being a babysitter!

"Hey! Slow down!" Bulma called out to the twins. Kiki and Go-Go slowed down to a stop and looked at her in confusion. "I change my mind. Besides, you don't even know where you're going." The children glanced to each other before giggling and running forward.

"Don't go too fast, Bulma!"

"You might ruin your hair!"

"Yeah! And then you'll have to spend all day fixing it again!"

The children didn't understand why Bulma had spent such an absurd amount of time fixing her hair. A Majin's 'hair' never changes from birth so they never had to worry about that. Besides, Bulma's hair looked just fine the way it was. No need to spray all that nasty stuff on it.

Halfway to the ocean, the twins came across a big bear wielding a sword. Odd.

"Humans give me heartburn, but I love the taste of turtle meat." the bear said with a dark grin. "Hand over the turtle and no one gets hurt!"

Bulma felt light-headed at the threat. This bear was 10 times her size and was swinging around a GIGANTIC sword. She did not want to mess with this thug.

"Go-Go? Just give the bear the turtle."

"No way!" Go-Go yelled out before he stuck out his tongue.

"Yeah! You're not getting our friend!" Kiki blew a raspberry. The bear became angry.

"I think I can handle a little heartburn." He swung his sword at the twins, "Now DIE!" only to strike empty air. "HUH!? Where'd they go!?" The bear bandit nearly had a heart attack when the boy appeared in front of his face.

"You're not very nice, Mister." Go-Go crossed his arms. "You can't just go around eating friends." The bear growled and swung at the boy only to have the same result. A few more swings and the bandit tired himself out. What the hell?

"But since you're a meanie like that," Kiki appeared next to her brother. "we'll have to teach you a lesson!" The bear took a step back. What were they!? They were just floating in the air and dodging his attacks like it was nothing!

" _HUAAAH!_ " A bright beam was fired from both children's tails. Bulma covered her eyes from the sudden brightness of it. When she regained her vision, the young woman gasped. Where the giant bear bandit was standing, a chocolate bar shaped like the bear replaced him. Did - did those kids just turn the bear into candy? What? Bulma could only stare in awe and shock as she watched Kiki pick up the chocolate and break it in half.

"Here, Go-Go. It doesn't have much, but it might taste good." Bulma scrambled to the twins.

"W-Wait! Are you just gonna," the teen swallowed hard. " _eat_ the...bear?" The twins looked at Bulma as if she had grown a second head.

"Yeah."

"Why not?"

"..."

* * *

 **A/N: Phew! Sorry about the delayed update. I'm trying to make longer chapters since I only planned for the introductory chapters to be on the shorter side. From here on, it will take a bit more time for each chapter to come in since I plan on making rather large chapters. Hope you enjoyed the story so far! Bye-cha!**

 **P.S. - Should Old Man Gohan live on through Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z? I have ideas on how both roads could go, but I can't seem to make a decision on which way to go.**


End file.
